


In between worlds

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Korra is a college basketball prodigy in RUEK, she is expected to become one of the greater’s players in the world. Her life is great, and she loves playing, it’s what she’s good at. She has great people like Asami Sato, Bolin, Mako, and Opal who guide her and love her through her athletic journey. Everything crumbles when she starts to learn the truth about who she is, and who the people in her world are.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1: Green eyes, long black hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever, so sorry if its not that great. I honestly have so many ideas for it! I just want to give a few rundowns of how this alternate universe works.
> 
> Basically, it's the same world as shown in LOK/ATLA. Except it is definitely modern, set in what would be late 2010's here. The ATLA events did not happen the same at all. Characters from both shows are incorporated, the timeline is all just very different. There is no bending(as of now!), it's just the same layout for the world but completely different history. It's more like our world as we know it.
> 
> I really hope it's not confusing, it will be further explained as I go on with the story if I like it.
> 
> This story has mature content that can make certain people uncomfortable (:
> 
> Pairings: Korra/Asami
> 
> Chapter 1: PG-14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever, so sorry if its not that great. I honestly have so many ideas for it! I just want to give a few rundowns of how this alternate universe works.
> 
> Basically, it's the same world as shown in LOK/ATLA. Except it is definitely modern, set in what would be late 2010's here. The ATLA events did not happen the same at all. Characters from both shows are incorporated, the timeline is all just very different. There is no bending(as of now!), it's just the same layout for the world but completely different history. It's more like our world as we know it.
> 
> I really hope it's not confusing, it will be further explained as I go on with the story if I like it.
> 
> This story has mature content that can make certain people uncomfortable (:
> 
> Pairings: Korra/Asami
> 
> Chapter 1: PG-14

Korra knew that this last minute of the game depended big time on this free throw, her heart was beating faster and faster every second that passed. This was the last quarter, this last minute was crucial to the game. Her team's crowd stayed quiet, knowing how much focus Korra needed to make the shot. The other team's crowd was loud, making sure to distract her hoping to make her miss the throw. She ignored the noise though, drowning it out.

She dribbled the ball, the world felt as if it was in slow motion. Beads of sweat were coming down the side of her forehead, in between her chest too.

She had missed the first free shot, so she knew she had to make this one. Even if it was just one point for her team, it was one point more. The score was 63 v 65, so making this throw the team could get ahead and in the last minute someone in her team would have to manage to score a 3 pointer, or even 2.

The opponents had been giving the Fire Ferrets a hard time the whole game, both teams were good.

"Come on, Korra. You can do it." Her teammate, Kuvira, spoke loudly enough for only Korra to hear.

Korra smirked at her teammate, but refocused on the net. She bent her knees, and threw the ball.

She scored.

"Fuck yes!" Kuvira ran after the ball as soon as the buzzer went off indicating the time was back on. The two teams began playing in a frenzy, excitement was clear in the crowds. The chants were loud, just how Korra liked it.

The players ran and dribbled the ball, each team trying to get the ball to their given nets. There were yells from the coach, running back and forth from referees, loud screams from the crowd.

In one swift move, Korra grabbed the ball from a person on the opposing team earning angry groan as the opponent ran after her, but before the Fire Ferrets could even register, with 5 seconds left on the buzzer, she managed a lay-up.

"Korra! Korra! Korra!" The crowd chanted her name and she smiled big as her teammates ran up to her, those who were in the bench and those who were playing with her. Someone picked her up against her protests, with their arms around her thighs.

She laughs it off being extremely happy with all the attention she's getting, she lets out a loud excited scream. Korra is placed back on her feet by the teammate that had grabbed her.

She gets a few pats on the back and a slap on the butt by her best friend and teammate, Kuvira. She smiles as she approaches the coach, who always seemed real tough and serious, but was always cheerful when they got her a win.

The crowd starts getting smaller as people leave cheering, others talking about the loss for the other team.

"You did amazing, Korra. A lot of the shots were your doing, but I don't even get surprised at this point. Proud of you, kid." Coach Beifong pulled Korra into a quick hug and patted her on the back. "Now go congratulate the other team, they were a difficult one."

"Thank you, coach. Wouldn't be anywhere without you, you know that." Korra grabs her bottle and a small towel, drying off her chest and hands.

She goes towards the Tiger Sharks, with a proud smile on her face. "You were a tough team, it was great playing with you." The tallest member of the team said, Korra shook her hand.

"Yeah, you too." Korra continues shaking people's hand and congratulating them. The Tiger Sharks were up there with the Fire Ferrets when it came to women's college basketball. It felt great beating the team. It gave her confidence for future games.

The crowds dispersed and the Fire Ferrets all head back to the locker room, most of them going straight to their homes. This game was played at the Republic University of the Earth Kingdom, where Korra was currently studying her sophomore year.

She got in with a basketball scholarship that she would continue having as long as she played and kept up good grades. Korra loved basketball, she was great at it. Her father had always encouraged playing it when she was younger, and when she was 12, her family moved from the southern water tribe to Republic City, where she could get a great education while also be able to take part in basketball.

Opening her locker and getting her phone, she sees tons of messages from people who had been at the game congratulating her. Korra smiles at the messages, replying to everyone making sure to be quick so she could take a shower.

She takes off her shirt, taking a quick look at the white-lined number on the back of her red jersey and tracing it with her finger, '83'. The number meant so much to her, she didn't necessarily have an exact reason as to why it was so special. It simply was a lucky number.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears a whistle from Opal, the small forward of her team and niece of Coach Beifong. Korra shakes her head, smiling and looks down.

"Damn Korra, is all you do workout? Every time I see you have even more abs." Opal smiles at her older friend.

"You already know my life only consists of working out, it's all for the girls and the guys." She flexes her arms and smiles cheekily. She takes off her shorts and puts a towel on her left shoulder.

Opal follows behind Korra as the blue-eyed woman walks to the shower.

"So, you coming tonight right?"

"Hm? To what?" Korra hooks up the towel and closes the curtain.

"Korra! I told you, Bolin's frat is having a party. I really want you there, please?" The green-eyed woman interlocks her hands and pouts as Korra watches her through the clear space at the top of the curtain. She had forgotten about said party.

The Inuit woman rolls her eyes and smiles at her friend's face. "Ugh...Opal. I never have fun, Bolin and you are always leaving me alone, and I end up feeling awkward." Watered-down shampoo goes down Korra's back as the conversation continues.

"Oh come on, I promise it won't be like that this time. We should celebrate today's big win. Please?" Opal practically begs.

"Fine...fine."

"Yayyy!" Opal smiles big at her friend.

"But I'll just pop in! Okay? I won't be staying long or whatever, and I definitely won't be drinking." Korra says seriously, both of them knew the woman could not handle her alcohol as all.

"Perfect! You promise you'll go?" Opal asks receiving a hesitant nod from the caramel-skinned woman. "I'll send you the directions, I'll be waiting for you." Opal waves at her friend and leaves the locker room.

Korra was the only one left in the room, everyone had left already.

The water steamed slightly against Korra's muscular back as she let the water run through her mid-back length hair. She continues with her routine, bending down to soap up her legs. When she was almost done, she hears a big crash. She stand up almost instantly and opens the curtain, peaking her head out and looking around the hall where the showers were.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" The Inuit woman takes a deep breath, not getting a response. "It's me, Korra! I'm in here." She waits a few seconds, but once again she's greeted with silence. She decides to ignore whatever the noise was, it was most likely nothing.

The woman continued with her routine, letting all the soap go down the drain. She enjoys the silence, the locker room was usually extremely loud with all the girl's there.

_Crash._

There it was again. Korra turns off the shower immediately, taking her white towel and wrapping it around her body. She walks toward the open space between the showers and the actual lockers.

"Is anyone th-"

"Korra." She jumps slightly at the voice. "Korra. Stop."

Her eyes widen, she recognized the voice. It was her, her own voice whispering. Except it sounded jumbled up, as if other voices talked at the same time.

She gets closer to the space when a bright white light blinds her.

"Get out!" The voice says louder.

Korra falls down to her back, hitting her head when the voice boomed in her ears.

"Fuck!" She yells out, taking a deep breath in right after.

"Korra?" The Inuit woman recognizes this new voice instantly, it was her friend Kuvira. "Damn, you okay?" Kuvira lets out a small giggle when she sees the shorter woman on the floor. She extends her hand and Korra immediately takes it, standing up.

"Yeah I just slipped, fucking hit my head." Korra rubs the back of her head, walking back to her locker, and ignoring whatever it was that just happened.

She puts on her underwear keeping her towel on. Kuvira averts her eyes as her friend took off the towel. Korra was pretty sure of herself, not being self conscious when it came to being half-naked in front of her friend.

"The game was really good, right?" The tall woman speaks up causing Korra to start rambling about the game excitedly. The green-eyed woman gazes at Korra's torso watching as she put on a blue tank top, with a grey tube top under it. She looks away again.

Once Korra finished putting on her sweats and sneakers, the women walked out of the locker room and then out of campus.

"So, want me to drive?" Korra says cheekily, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Fuck no! I want to get to the apartment alive. Plus, you drive like an old lady. You take too long to get anywhere." The forest green-eyed woman says as she opens the car door. Korra laughs slightly getting in and buckling her seatbelt.

The two women sit quietly during the ride their apartment which was only 3 minutes from the university. Korra drums her fingers to the beat of some pop song on the radio.

Eventually they reach their apartment complex. Kuvira places her hand on Korra's headrest as she reverses into their assigned parking spot. Korra looks at her friend, gazing intensely without even noticing she's doing so. Her vision flashes white.

"You checking me out?" The raspy voice wakes Korra up from her thoughts.

Korra scoffs, "Oh yeah. 'Cause you're just _sooo_ sexy." she says opening the door and getting out of the car.

"You know it." Kuvira winks, getting playfully shoved by the Inuit woman.

They go up the stairs, lucky to be on the second floor so they didn't have to go up too many steps. Kuvira unlocks the door, and heads for the couch. She slumps down on it and turns on the tv, Korra sits next to her. They sit quietly for a few minutes in comfortable silence, until the blue eyed woman suddenly moves to place her head on her friend's lap. Kuvira looks down and smiles.

"Please come to a party with me tonight." The Inuit woman smiles, basically pleading with her eyes.

"Actually," Kuvira runs her hand through her hair. "I wanted us to stay in tonight, you know I could make something to eat or whatever. Just watch a movie." It was obvious Kuvira was trying to act tough, like she always is. But, it's clear to the blue-eyed woman she really wanted to hang out with her friend.

Korra sat up, moving a hair behind her ear.

"I really, really wish I could. You know I love hanging out with you." Korra spoke. "I promised Opal, though." The shorter woman's eyes softened when seeing Kuvira's face.

"Yeah, okay."

That definitely did not sound normal to Korra. She didn't say anything to upset her friend or anything. Had she? It's not her fault Opal kept pushing the last couple of days.

"Kuvira, there's nothing better than hanging out with you. You're my best fri-" Korra reaches for her friend's hand, but the white hand is moved quickly as the green-eyed woman stood up.

"I'm going to sleep."

"Huh?" The Inuit woman takes her phone out, checking the time. "It's 6:30." Korra stands up, following Kuvira as she walked to her room.

"I'm really tired, Korra. Have fun at your little party." Korra is about to speak up when a door slams in front of her face, leaving her locked out of Kuvira's room. Kuvira was truly a great friend. They met last year, beginning of freshman year.

They immediately became best friends and did everything together, but Kuvira could be difficult. She never communicates when she's mad about something and always expects people to give her whatever she wants, whenever she wants. Korra knew how to deal with her, but this seemed different.

Why did her friend get so angry? If Korra couldn't hang out, she simply couldn't.

Korra scratches the top of her head, going back to the living room. She spends the next couple of hours catching up with Calculus homework that wasn't due for two weeks until a ding from her phone and turns it over, a message from Opal.

It was the location for the party. The woman stood up, closing her laptop and letting down her hair. She decided to stay in the same outfit as before.

She picked up the car keys from the couch and opened the front door. She takes a deep breath, shutting her eyes tightly. In spur of the moment, she goes to Kuvira's bedroom door.

"Hey, Vira. I'm taking the car." She places her hand on the door. "I don't know what I did to upset you, but I'm sorry." Korra didn't really expect a response, when Kuvira was mad no one could really do anything about it.

The caramel-skinned woman sighed and left the apartment.

Kuvira sat on the edge of the bed, her elbows resting on her knees. Taking a deep breath in, she moves her hands to her temple.

"Fuck."

* * *

Korra entered through the open gate of the house, a beautiful huge house. Definitely an upgrade from last frat party she had been to. She wondered how they had manage to get this amazing house. It was more like a mansion. It was only one floor, but she could tell it was huge.

She parked in the garage pathway behind a black car. Putting her car in park, Korra got out and headed to the front door. Before she opened the door she was expecting an extremely loud environment with flashing lights everywhere, but instead the lights were almost completely dim, with some lamps flashing colorful lights.

There was music playing from speakers. People danced in the living room, it wasn't too packed or too empty. It also wasn't too loud, she liked it. Definitely a step up from the last party she went to.

"Korra! Hey!" She's immediately greeted by Bolin, who gave her quick hug. "How are you? Me, I'm doing great. The game was so good today."

Korra furrows her brows noticing her friend's strange acting. "You okay?"

Bolin gets up close to Korra's face, "Are _you_ okay?" He says wiggling his finger in front of her face. In that moment, Korra finally saw how red and glossy her friend's eyes were.

"You're stoned aren't you?" Korra lets out a small giggle as the taller man backs away, scratching the nape of her neck.

"Off my fucking mind, Korra. Off my mind." Bolin rubs his eyes. "Do you want some?"

"Ah, you know that I can't. My coach would definitely kill me, she does drug tests sometimes."

Korra follows Bolin who begins walking toward somewhere, turns out it was the kitchen. She watches as her friend rummages through the cabinet for snacks. After a few seconds, he finds cookies and starts filling up his mouth with them. She shakes her head and lightly chuckles at her friend's actions.

"So...I'm gonna go see where Opal is!" Bolin flashes a dorky smile at his blue-eyed friend.

"What?!" Korra says. "I swear, if you leave me alone I w-" Before she could finish her friend had already left the kitchen.

Korra looks around the room, hearing the music play from the outside. She takes her phone, making it seem like she's busy. She looks to one part of the kitchen where a couple was making out, the girl's legs wrapped around a guy's waist as she sat on the edge of the counter. Near the fridge, a group of 3 people had a conversation. Korra felt awkward, so she instantly decides to pull up Kuvira and her's messages.

hi, I'm texting because i feel extremely awkward right now, and i want to look like I'm busy. i hope you're okay. Korra 8:46 pm

The Inuit woman locks her phone when she didn't get a response after a few seconds. She looks up seeing a dark brown-haired man going through the fridge and taking out two beers. Korra averts her eyes quickly when his yellow eyes meet her blue ones.

"Hey." He slides a beer through the kitchen island, Korra thinks quickly and grabs the beer with her right hand, opening it against the edge of the counter as he takes a sip from his. This would be her only drink of the night. "I'm Mako, what's your name?"

"Korra." She sips takes a sip from her beer and grimaces inwardly.

"No shit, you Bolin's friend?" Mako asks gulping down more of his drink.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"I'm his brother." Korra nearly chokes when hearing the response. In the four months she knew Bolin he had never mentioned a brother. She met him through Opal, they'd been dating since high school and decided to go to RUEK together since Opal was getting a scholarship for basketball. Mako notices Korra's confusion. "He doesn't really talk about me."

She extends her hand to the tall man, "Well, it's really great meeting you." He takes the hand and firmly shakes it.

"So, you going to stay in the kitchen like a dumbass or do you wanna come with me to meet my friends?" he smiles, raising an eyebrow.

Korra flashes a smile, "Sure let's go." They walk out of the kitchen, the music had gotten a bit louder. She followed the tall man through a hallway until they reached a white door.

She scans the room, it was pretty big. It had four sofas surrounding a glass coffee table, and on top of it there were a couple pipes and bongs. Korra felt like she could get high from just the smoke in the room, all the glass windows were closed which ensured the smoke stayed inside the room.

"Guys, this is Korra. Korra this is Wei, Wing, Ginger, and Asami Sato." Mako spoke, pointing to each person as he introduced them. Korra shyly waved at them, she was social but only after she got to know people.

She sits next to the red-haired woman, Ginger, and looks at the people around her. Her gaze became intense on the woman to her left, who had black hair down to her lower waist and was throwing her head back, laughing at something Mako was saying from the mini-bar. Korra couldn't really hear what Mako was saying, she knew that woman from somewhere or at least knew her name.

"Asami Sato." Korra interrupts whatever conversation Asami was having with Mako. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Asami smiles, turning her head to face the woman that had talked with her.

She hadn't really focused when Mako introduced Korra, but now that she did, Asami was stunned. Korra was gorgeous, with beautiful blue eyes and caramel skin. Asami gulps slightly.

"She's the daughter of Hiroshi Sato, that billionaire that makes a whole bunch of cars and other shit. You've probably seen her in the news. This house is actually hers, she let us borrow it for the weekend." Mako speaks up when Asami didn't answer.

Korra smiled, Asami was beautiful. Her green eyes went perfectly with her pale skin and black hair.

She's interrupted when someone taps on her shoulder, passing her a joint. Korra thought about it for a few seconds, but the beer had already gotten to her and the smoke in the room was making her feel light-headed. She takes the joint and inhales, almost immediately she starts coughing like crazy. The group started laughing at her reaction, but eventually she inhaled two more times before passing the joint to one of the twins.

She immediately felt the joint taking effect to her body, her eyes getting heavy and her heartbeat going so fast Korra could feel it in her ears.

The joint is passed around two times. Korra immediately goes into a giggle fit, causing the people in the group to chuckle at her actions.

"Holy shit." Korra says. "This weed came straight from the gods, this is amazing. But I probably shouldn't be doing this, you guys could be some kind of murderous group." Korra says. The group looks at each other and laughs.

"You good, man?" One of the identical twins talks, but Korra couldn't really tell which one had said something. She simply nods.

Asami places a hand on Korra's knee and looks at her through lidded, red eyes. "You've done this before right?"

Korra looks at the pale hand and licks her lips, leaning back on the couch. "This isn't my first time. But thanks for worrying." The raven-haired woman smiles and crosses her legs.

For the next 40 minutes the group talks about a lot of things, Korra learned more about each of them and she told them things about herself. Mako had served her a few hard drinks, that she had drank without thinking twice.

In her state, her taste buds weren't really reacting. Between the alcohol and weed, Korra wouldn't really remember whatever the group was talking about tomorrow. They laughed and told stories, Korra was actually having a lot of fun.

"I swear, I beat his ass and he didn't say shit after that." Mako finished his story, showing off about him beating up a guy he met at a bar.

"Oh! That's bullshit, you look like the easiest guy to beat up. I could definitely beat you." The water tribe woman says confidently, leaning on her elbows on her knees.

"I'm actually with Korra, she could take anyone she wants. I mean, look at her." Asami says nonchalantly, taking a sip from her drink. Her friends stare at her. "I-I meant that she could beat anyone in a fight. Except me, obviously."

Korra raises an eyebrow, "Oh, really? I could take you any day. But, I'm not going to do it. Wouldn't want to hurt you."

Asami stands up, wobbling slightly. Asami waves her over. Korra stands up in front of the minibar, the group watches them.

"Throw your best punch, I'll try to avoid it." Asami says.

"Okay." Korra shrugs and get in stance, she throws a punch that didn't have much force because she didn't want to actually hurt Asami. The taller woman grabs Korra's fist as soon as it swings and twists her arm behind her back, pushing her up against the wall.

"Holy shit!" Mako's eyes widen. "Damn Asami!"

Korra smiles with her chest against the wall, she could swear this sobered her right up. In an instant she frees her arm and pushes the taller woman on the floor, not too rough to actually hurt her, she holds the woman's wrists with one hand above her head, Asami smiles.

"What did I tell you?" Korra smirked.

"That was hot." Wei spoke, Korra clears her throat and gets off Asami. Asami takes Korra's hand, who helped her up. Korra was still completely smashed, and her head began spinning again.

The door swings open and everyone looks, it was Bolin and Opal. Opal had messed up hair and Bolin's shirt was wrinkly, everyone could tell what had just happened. Mako snickers causing Bolin to immediately blush, Opal rolls her eyes and walks over to Korra whose eyes were as red as the couches behind them.

"You got her high, Mako?" Opal groans when Mako shrugs. "Korra my aunt would kill you if she found out you got stoned, you know she does drug tests." Korra looks down, feeling guilty. Opal was right, but she was just having fun.

Mako sighs, "What a buzzkill, geez."

"Shut up, Mako." Bolin speaks.

"I can take her home, she honestly looks pretty messed up and I'm good enough to drive." Asami tries to give a solution, receiving a questioning eyebrow from Opal.

"Fine, yeah." Opal says.

Asami takes out her car keys from her black cargo pants' pocket as Korra says a slurred bye to everyone. The music was louder than when Korra had first gotten there, and there was a lot more people. Inside the room she didn't even notice this. The Inuit woman follows behind Asami as they get out to the cars.

Korra gets in the passenger's seat and buckles her seatbelt. Her head was spinning and her heart was still going fast, she felt so lightheaded and giggly it felt surreal.

She looks to her side and sees that the pale woman had already started driving, Korra didn't even notice the car started and they were outside the neighborhood within seconds, or what felt like seconds to Korra.

"You need to tell me where you live, okay?" Asami looks to her side and chuckles noticing Korra practically staring at her.

"You're pretty, it feels like I know from somewhere." Asami's cheeks heat up as Korra speaks, putting on her hand on the handle she reclined the seat.

"You're pretty too, now tell me where you live."

Korra gives the woman directions having to put the seat back up to guide her. They talk a little bit on the way to Korra's apartment about the party even if Korra hadn't stayed long, finally they got to the apartment after 10 minutes.

"Fuck, what am I going to do about the car? I left it at your house and my fucking keys are in there, I don't even know where my phone is." Korra shakes her head, a strong headache hitting her.

Asami grabs the blue-eyed woman's wrist and takes out a marker from the center console.

"Here's my number, call me tomorrow and we'll figure something out." Asami gives Korra a soft smile. "I'm sorry if we got you too high tonight or something, I hope it wasn't uncomfortable for you, doing that with strangers."

Korra shook her head, "I had a great time, I got to meet you."

Asami blushes and gets out of the car, guiding Korra to her apartment, holding her by the waist as they got up the stairs.

Asami knocks on the door, Korra was sure her roommate would answer, but she didn't. Asami knocks harder the second time. The door swings open and a woman in a tank top and green silk shorts stands in front of her.

"Hey, Kuvira, right? Korra had a little bit too much to drink so she's not feeling that great." Asami's voice gently said.

Korra waves and hugs her friend, "Hi, Vira." Kuvira held her by the waist with one arm and the other arm holds the door open. Her eyebrows furrowed angrily.

"Okay, thanks." Kuvira closes the door on Asami's face, leaving the raven-haired woman shocked. She rolls her eyes and gets back to the car.

"You were rude to her." Korra places a hand on Kuvira's cheek, and the green-eyed woman swats it off and rolls her eyes.

 _Was she still mad?_ Korra thought the woman would have been over it.

"You smell like weed."

Korra huffs, "You know what? I don't know what your fucking problem is. I'm going to sleep." She begins walking to her room angrily.

"Wait." Kuvira grabs her friend's wrist firmly. "Can you sleep in my bed?" Korra sighs and nods. They head to Kuvira's room.

Korra takes off her sweatpants and shoes, staying in her underwear and tank top. The green eyed woman lays down and takes Korra in her arms. Korra sighs and puts her arm on Kuvira's waist, laying her head on her friend's chest. Almost immediately she dozes off, Kuvira on the other hand had a hard time falling asleep.

* * *

_**Asami's car** _

Asami drives back to her apartment, she takes in a deep breath and looks at the passenger seat. From one second to another, her vision blacks out. She can't see anything. She swerves harshly not being able to see the road for 5 seconds. A car honks and Asami is able to see again.

"What the hell?!" Asami breathes in and out roughly.

It was like she had gone blind, she couldn't see anything even if her eyes were open. Was it the alcohol? That had never happened to her. Maybe she just needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: As the world disappears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This chapter is more of a happy filler(which won't really be common) to get the story moving how I want it to and get the relationships moving how I would like them to! Korrasami is coming but of course I don't wanna force it too fast since they don't know each other as well yet.
> 
> Btw, characters are aged down or aged up simply because in LOK there's barely any older teenagers that can be incorporated into a college setting.
> 
> I do tend to cuss a lot so even if the chapter isn't explicit, I will age up the rating.
> 
> Chapter 2: PG-13

The smell of eggs cooking woke Korra up. Her stomach growled, and even though her head was pounding, she couldn't help smile. The Inuit woman stood up, stretching and rubbing her eyes slightly. She walked out of Kuvira's room, and sat down on the tall chairs that faced the kitchen counter. She props her face on the palms of her hands.

"Good morning." Korra spoke.

"Korra!" Kuvira jumped, nearly spilling the orange juice carton. "I didn't even hear you."

She served the orange juice in two glasses and handed Korra hers. There was a weird quietness among the two, which was pretty awkward, and the two women never feel like that.

After a few minutes of Kuvira going through the kitchen, making toast and cutting up strawberries, she serves the food on two black plates. She puts the plates on the spots in front of the tall chairs and walks away. Korra hears some noise from the bathroom.

Kuvira walks back with two pills in her hand.

"You should take these, you probably have a headache or something ." Kuvira lifted her top slightly and scratched her upper stomach, feeling uncomfortable.

Korra downs the pills with orange juice, "Thanks." She begins eating as the green-eyed woman sits next to her. They eat in an uncomfortable silence until Kuvira finally speaks up.

"How was the pa-"

"Why did you get so mad at me yesterday?" Korra talks over her. "If I can't hang out with you, you have to accept that. I would have loved to stay in, but I'd made plans. I can't just change that because you decide so." Korra drops her fork on her plate and locks eyes with her best friend.

"I know, I was just in a bad mood." Kuvira sighed with frustration. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Want to tell me why you were in a bad mood?" The tan woman asks. Kuvira shook her head. "You're my best friend, if I did something or something happened with someone, you know I'd be more than happy to help."

"I know, thanks Korra." Kuvira clears her throat, she really couldn't handle this conversation right now, she had too much going on in her mind. "Can we talk about something else? ...Shouldn't have gotten pissed at you." She mumbles.

Korra sighs and continues eating, "The party was actually fun, I met a couple of people through Bolin's brother, Mako. You met one of them yesterday, Asami."

"Yeah...brought you home. You were drunk off your ass...and stoned." Kuvira said, a judging tone in her voice. "Coach could take you off the team if she found out."

"It was just for fun, and it's not like I was planning on doing it. The whole party is this huge blur right now." Korra explains waving her hands around as she talks.

"You left my car at the party, didn't you?"

Korra face palmed herself, "Shit. I'm so sorry."

Kuvira lets out a small chuckle, "It's okay, we can just get someone from the team to take us to pick it up."

"Actually," Korra shows her wrist to her friend. "Asami wrote her number here, she told me to call her to figure it out."

"That sounds like an excuse just to see you." Kuvira looks at her friend.

"I honestly don't mind, she's amazing. At least, from what I remember." Korra stands from her chair, putting her plate in the sink and then heading to the bathroom.

Kuvira lightly stabs a piece of fruit and takes a bite, she looks over at her phone and unlocks it, checking social media to distract herself.

Korra walks out of the bathroom after 10 minutes with a towel wrapped around her and gets to the kitchen.

"Vira, let me borrow your phone. I'm gonna call Asami." The blue-eyed woman moves her hair to one side while speaking, the taller woman hands over her phone and goes on to do the dishes.

Korra dials up the phone number written on her wrist and it rings for a few seconds.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Asami? It's Korra, from last night. Bolin's friend." Korra sighs, she really had no reason to feel nervous but she still was.

"Of course, hi. I couldn't possibly forget you. Had me on the floor with my wrists pinned together in front of my friends." Asami's voice said softly through the phone, finishing the sentence with a small giggle.

"Um...yeah, yeah." Korra rubs her forehead, she'd forgotten she had done that. "You told me to call you because of the car, do you need me to go to your house?" Korra face palmed, why would she suggest to go the house without a car? She paces around the living room as she listens to Asami.

Asami breathes in and out, heavily. Like she was doing some strenuous activity. "I was planning on picking you up, and hang out for a bit. I'd love to get to know you, the sober you. After that, I'll drop you off at my house to get your car."

"Oh?" Korra really wanted to know the woman so she wasn't opposed to the idea. "That sounds great, what time?"

"Um..." Korra hears shuffling on the other line. "I'm actually at the gym, but I just finished. Can I pick you up in an hour?"

"Yeah, of course."

"See you then, Korra."

Korra smiles and presses the phone against her chin. She didn't know the woman at all, but she had a great time yesterday and it was mostly thanks to her, and her stories. Korra puts the phone on the counter, not noticing Kuvira's green eyes had a tinge of anger in them.

The blue-eyed woman heads to her room, brushing her hair through with a wide-tooth comb. She puts on lose jeans, a black graphic t-shirt, and matching black shoes.

She gets out of her room seeing Kuvira bent over looking at her laptop.

"Homework?"

"Yup, Professor Tenzin has been a pain lately. He's making us do a bunch of reading." The green-eyed woman replies, annoyed with the new assignments he had given them.

Korra places a hand on Kuvira's chair and leans over her friend's shoulder to read on the small text on the laptop "This stuff is easy." Korra reads over the first couple of lines.

"You're smart though, so you get this shit." Kuvira looks at her friend, who gets a cocky smile in her face, "Book smart, but otherwise you're dumb." Kuvira mockingly says, knowing how smug the Inuit woman got when she received a compliment like that.

"Um, excuse me?" The shorter woman flips off her friend, "Please, fuck off." She say sitting down on the couch, "You're really smart too, so I know you'll do his assignments no problem."

Kuvira sighs and leans back on her chair, "I hope so."

Korra turns on the tv and leaves the news on, not really paying attention as she watched. She didn't have her phone, she still had no clue where she had left it.

The two women sit in silence, Kuvira catching up with her homework and Korra going through the tv.

* * *

After over an hour, there's a knock on the door. Korra had her feet up against the wall and was looking at the tv upside down, for no good reason. She gets up from the strange position and walks toward the door, taking a deep breath and opening it.

"Hi." Korra says, a big smile on her face as she looked at the taller woman.

"Hey Korra." The emerald-eyed woman speaks, waving at Kuvira who was looking at them from the table.

Kuvira rolls her eyes and looks at her laptop.

"Well...um, let's go." Korra walks out and closes the door behind her, she follows Asami out of the apartment complex and into her car.

"Can I be honest with you without you getting weirded out?"

"Yeah, of course."

Asami turns on the car, "You were in my dream last night." The tall woman spoke. Korra raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, it was weird. I can barely remember it, but we were like fighting some gang members or something."

"You often dream about strangers you get high with at parties?"

"I mean, if they look like you, yeah." Asami says swiftly, Korra huffs and smiles.

"You wanted to hang out, right? So where are we going?" Korra looks at the raven-haired woman.

"I was thinking, getting some food at a coffee shop and just go to the park. I'm completely against going to a bar today, I still feel disgusting by everything Mako made for us last night." Asami takes a few turns, until finally getting to a coffee shop Korra didn't even know existed.

Korra closes the car door behind her when she gets out, she watches the taller woman walk in front of her and into the shop.

After picking a few baked goods, Korra holds out 15 yuan for her part, but Asami puts her hand on top of Korra's, lightly pushing the bills away.

"It's my treat, I invited you to hang out." Asami spoke giving money to the cashier. She holds the two paper bags that the employee had handed in her arms.

The tall woman gets to the door, and Korra quickly sees her struggle with her hands full. Korra pushes on the door a few times, frustration in her face. Asami snickers.

"It's locked." Korra furrows her eyebrows.

"Or...it's a pull."

Korra's face reddens, "Yeah duh! I knew that, pfft!" Korra pulls the door open and walks next to the taller woman towards her black car. She opens the passenger door and from the inside opens Asami's. The raven-haired woman enters, turns around, and places the two paper bags on the back seat.

"So, we didn't really get to talk about how you know Bolin." Asami put her hand on Korra's headrest and reversed out of her spot.

"I met him through Opal, only about four months ago. I got pretty close to her as soon as we met on the team...How do you know, Mako?"

"We actually had a thing last year, but he ended up playing me. It's not like I was in love, so I got over it pretty fast. It was freshman year too so it was hard enough already." Asami shrugged awkwardly. "We saw we were definitely much better as just friends."

Korra takes a sip from the water she had gotten. "I get that, freshman year is already so much to handle, putting a relationship on top of it could make it more difficult."

"Yeah, exactly."

The pulled in to the main park of Republic City, this time Korra took the two paper bags in her arms as Asami took out a blanket from the trunk.

The taller woman laid the blanket out under some cherry blossom tree they had spotted, both women sat down and looked at the city skyline.

"So, tell me Korra. How did you end up in RUEK?" The green eyed woman held her legs close to her body, looking at the tan woman through lidded eyes.

She watches as the tan woman lays down on the blanket, using her arms as a headrest, the position exposing Korra's lower abs and V-line. Asami's green eyes traced the lower torso quickly.

"Well, my dad really wanted a good basketball team. We searched for universities all over the Earth Kingdom, since the water tribes don't really have universities like that. Things are still pretty traditional over at the tribes. Plus, I'd already been in Republic City for over 5 years." Korra smiles seeing the green-eyed lay down next to her, she felt her intense green eyes look towards her, but Korra kept her eyes locked on the cherry blossom leaves.

"Do you ever miss home?"

"Yeah of course, I miss the food and just being with everyone that looked and acted like me. The imitation restaurants and places aren't the same, you know?" Korra moves her head to look at the raven-haired woman. "Do you miss home?"

"Republic City is my home, born and raised here. I do travel a lot, though since my dad is constantly going around the Earth Kingdom hoping to expand his business even more." Asami replies, propping herself on her elbows and taking out two glazed doughnuts and handing one to Korra, who sits up immediately.

"Thanks." Korra takes a bite and smiles with her lips closed.

"Hey, I have a question." The raven-haired woman spoke after finishing her glazed doughnut.

"Go ahead."

Asami looks down and wipes off her hand on a napkin. "Is Kuvira like an ex girlfriend or something?"

"I'm straight." Korra says blankly.

Asami's head shoots up, looking at the blue-eyed woman.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry, I don't even know why I assumed th-"

The Inuit chuckles, "I'm kidding. I am not straight, at all." Asami lets out a sigh of relief, "But, fuck no. Kuvira is just my best friend, she has been for a while. Thinking about it being more than that would be...weird."

"Really?" Asami raises an eyebrow. "She seemed angry when I brought you home last night, and even more today."

"That's just Kuvira, she's overprotective I guess." The brown-haired woman shrugged without giving much thought about the situation .

Asami nodded her head, not pushing the conversation anymore. It was clear Korra was did not see things the way the taller woman did, or at least how they seemed to be.

"Are you staying at the house from yesterday with Bolin's frat?" The tan woman asks, taking a mini cake from the paper bag.

Asami shakes her head, "I could not stay in a house full of frat boys, they are super messy and loud. And I would feel uncomfortable. That house is my dad's, he's in Ba Sing Se for the week so I lent the house to Mako. I have my own apartment in the inner city, not too far from yours actually."

Korra listened intently, "What is it exactly that your dad does at his company?" She says taking a bite after.

"He makes cars mostly, he's actually the first in the world to make one completely auto-pilot, and he just makes a bunch of other things. Planes, boats, helicopters... Anything other rich men can buy for their own pleasure or just people who want cars, and airline companies." The green-eyed woman explained.

"That honestly sounds really cool."

"My dad wants me to take over one day." Asami looks at the tan woman eating a mini-cake.

"Do you want to do that?" Korra raises an eyebrow, not really getting the raven-haired woman's tone.

"I think so...I mean I'm majoring in aerospace engineering, so I'd work more with planes, but the company is also a lot of business." Asami sighs, "It's just a lot that comes with a company, it's stressful just to think about it."

Korra shrugs, "It's up to where your future takes and what you want to do. Who knows what will happen in the next few years?"

Asami lets out a breath. "Yeah, you're right."

Korra looks at a pink leaf that had landed on Asami's black hair and picks it off. Asami smiled at the Inuit woman.

The green eyed woman turns away and looks at her phone when she hears a ding, exposing some black ink on her back. Korra raises an eyebrow, extending her hand and tracing the ink with her thumb. Asami shudders at the feeling of warm fingers on her lower back.

"You have a tattoo?" Korra asks. "I didn't even notice last night."

"Oh yeah...I got it a couple months back." The pale woman lifts the back of her shirt and exposes the whole tattoo, Korra's eyes widen at how big it was.

It started on her upper back. Two dragons, one black and the other red twirled around each other in the middle of their bodies, detangling themselves as the tattoo reached her lower back. The scales were very detailed, and Korra couldn't help but let her fingers go down the tattoo, the green eyed woman smiled as she faced away from Korra.

"It's beautiful." Korra grinned once the green-eyed woman turn back around.

"It hurt a lot, and my dad hates that I did that to myself. Do you have any tattoos?" Asami put her shirt back down.

"Nope. I would love to get a couple, though." Korra shrugs.

"You should get one, right now." Asami says.

Korra looks at the woman. "Huh?" She says, her eyes widening at the suggestion.

"The guy that did mine told me he would up to working on me again, maybe I can tell him to do yours."

"I-I don't know." Korra smiled and shook her head, "It would be fun though." She bit her lip.

Asami smiles, "I'll hold your hand if you're too scared."

"Let's do it." Korra says confidently, the green-eyed woman claps her hands together happily. She gets her phone and starts talking to some person on the other line.

Korra loved that the woman in front of her was not afraid to take risks. She was intense, just like herself, maybe even more than Korra was. Which was something difficult to find when it came to people around Korra. The blue-eyed woman smiled as the raven-haired woman talked on the phone.

In a matter of seconds, Korra's met with an excruciating ringing noise and a bright white light. She looks at Asami, and as she does, the world starts to disappear. Korra can't see anything around them, just Asami. Images flash in front of her, one second Asami was wearing the outfit Korra had seen her with and the next, she sees an image of Asami in a low ponytail with a burgundy buttoned-up coat.

The images flashed back and forth intensely, the ringing got louder. Korra shuts her eyes tightly and puts her hands over her ears, hoping the noise would stop.

"Korra? Korra!" Asami shook the shorter woman's shoulders. Korra opens her eyes, slowly. "Are you okay? What was that? You were shaking."

"Um..." Korra didn't know how to answer, she had no clue what had just happened. Was it some type of deja vu? It felt like her ears were going to explode. "I-I have no clue, it was just this intense migraine." The Inuit woman opts for a lie, not wanting to explain what happened.

"Was it nerves? I shouldn't have suggested the tattoo thing, it's probably too much huh? I don't know I just thought it'd be fun." Asami starts talking fast.

"No...no. I swear it was just a migraine, not nerves." The Inuit woman stands up and extends her hand, Asami takes it and gets pulled up. "Let's go."

Asami smiles and picks up the blanket, Korra held the paper bags. They realized they had gotten too many things, so they decided that when getting Korra's car they would leave the food for the frat.

The women make small talk as Asami drives confidently through the streets, which was something Korra could not do. She hated driving, the Inuit was basically forced to do it most of the time.

In around 10 minutes, they reached a tattoo shop. As soon as they entered, they're greeted by a very tall man with a big build who wore a black t-shirt, some dark blue jeans, and a blue bandana that matched his eyes.

"Asami Sato!" He said with a big, goofy smile. He hugs the woman and she smiles against his chest. "Now let me tell you something about this one..." He looks at Korra, "Woman has amazing pain tolerance, we worked 5 sessions on her tattoo and never once complained or stopped because of the pain. I've had people come in here wanting a tattoo the size of my pinky and come out crying."

The green-eyed woman laughs, "Oh stop it, Hanik, you're just making me look impressive in front of Korra."

He chuckles and give his attention to the short woman, "You from the water tribe?" Korra smiles and nods.

"I'm from the Southern Tribe."

"I'm from the Northern." The man says, "Any idea what you want to get done?"

Korra shakes her head, "No clue."

"If you want we can go more traditional, I'll show you some designs native to the tribes, and you choose."

"That sounds perfect." Korra grins.

The man shows both Asami and Korra some books, the taller woman stood behind Korra as she flips one. She looked over Korra's shoulder and commented on some designs, saying a lot of them were pretty. Korra finally comes upon one she likes. The blue-eyed woman couldn't believe she was going through with it, and it was because of the woman standing behind her.

Once she shows the design to Hanik, he immediately lays her down in a tattoo seat and starts working. Korra winces, taking a sharp breath through her teeth and biting her lip not expecting the stinging on her arm to be as strong as it was. The emerald-eyed woman took a seat next to Korra, she squeezed the tan hand. Korra looks to her side and smiles.

"This hurts like a bitch." Korra lets out with a chuckle, Asami reciprocates.

The process only took about an hour, the three people talked trying to distract Korra from the pain, but she was actually taking it great.

"Anddd...we're done." Hanik takes off his gloves, "Go take a look and come back so I can wrap it up."

Korra stands up, feeling numb all over her arm, when she sees the tattoo, she gasps.

"It's beautiful, Hanik. Thank you." Korra smiles. The tattoo on her upper man started with a completely black line, under it triangles connected in a row, with black dots in between the spaces of each triangle, and at the bottom two more completely black lines.

"It makes you look amazing, it really goes with you." The pale woman says, locking eyes with Korra through the mirror.

Korra turns around to face the taller woman, "Thank you for bringing me here."

Asami hands a card to Hanik, paying for Korra's tattoo. They wave goodbye and get into Asami's car.

"You needed to tell me to bring more money, now I need to pay you back." Korra shakes her head looking down at the plastic wrap.

Asami pulls out of her parking spot, "Korra, I invited you out."

"Tattoos are expensive, Asami. I need to pay you back." Korra chuckles, looking a the driving woman.

"Will you stop worrying? Seriously, Korra. Don't worry about it." Asami shoves the tan woman slightly.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say..."

Eventually, they reach Asami's mansion. Korra was more than happy to see Kuvira's car, she couldn't believe she actually go so drunk she couldn't drive it. They both get out of Asami's car. Korra takes out the car keys out of her pocket, which she'd kept all night with her, and unlocks the car. She walks toward it, hoping to find her phone in there but it wasn't. She only found her house keys.

"I can't find my phone."

"Let's go leave these with Mako and ask if he's seen it." Asami suggests getting a nod from Korra. They walk towards the front door and Asami opens it. They see a mess of red plastic cups everywhere, Asami rolled her eyes. She needed this house clean for when her father came back. "Mako! Mako!" Asami yells a few times.

The two women see a shirtless Mako coming down the stairs.

"Here for your phone, Korra? You left it at the room yesterday. Asami told me she'd hang out with you today so here you go." He throws the phone and Korra swiftly catches it.

"We got this for you guys." She places the paper bags on a table. "And please, Mako I'm begging you to clean this house up." Asami says sternly, getting a hesitant nod in response.

"Makooo...come back." A woman says from the top of the stairs, getting the attention of all 3 people. Korra snorts.

"Well, I've got to go. See ya." Mako winks and heads up the stairs.

Korra and Asami walk out of the house, Asami following the shorter woman to her car.

"Thank you for hanging out with me Korra and going through the crazy plan of getting a tattoo the first time we went out together." Asami moves her hair over her right shoulder.

"I loved hanging out with you. I really hope we can see each other like this more often." Korra said sweetly.

She really didn't know how to end the day. Should she hug the taller woman? Or just wave goodbye? Both women stay quiet for a few seconds, not sure what to do.

Asami pulls Korra in a quick but tight hug, the shorter woman wrapping her arms around Asami's torso.

"I'll see you around." Asami smiles, waving at Korra.

Korra walks backward, giving Asami a dorky smile. "Oh, shit." She yelps out as she trips over on the bumper of her car, Asami snickers as she gets into her own.

Korra's face reddens, but soon enough she gets into her car and drives away. She's basically smiling the whole way home, today was more than amazing. She only got to hang out with Asami a few hours, but she loved how straight-forward and fun the woman was, the conversations just flowed on their own.

The Inuit woman still couldn't shake the feeling she had gotten at the park, though. That image of Asami was strange and seemed very real, but yesterday was the first time they'd ever met so she'd never even seen her like that. Once Korra parked in her spot, she got out and into her apartment.

"Holy shit." Kuvira unintentionally speaks with her mouth full of cereal, "You got a tattoo?!"

"Yup." Korra said smiling and sitting next to her friend. "Kuvira, I had the best time today, we talked for a while at the park, and she's just super sweet and amazing...she's really outgoing."

"Was that like... a date?" The green-eyed woman asked.

"What! No!" Korra furrows her eyebrows, "I mean, we never called it that we were just getting to know each other."

"Uh...that's what you do on dates Korra." Kuvira crossed her arms and spun the chair slightly towards her friend.

Korra scratches the top of her head, "I don't know..." Had that been a date?

Kuvira snickers, "I can't believe you got a tattoo, you are crazy."

The tan woman shrugs and smiles, today was more than great.


End file.
